


Мясом наружу

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жила-была девочка. Звали ее Красная Шапочка. Вообще-то шапочка у нее была серая, из волка. Только носила она ее мясом наружу.</p><p>АУ, в котором изменялась не ситуация, а люди. Совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы все пошло не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мясом наружу

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Как Бонни и Клайд](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17789) by Северный Змий. 



Небо было бездонным. Черное, густое и тяжелое, оно давило и мешало дышать. Каждый вдох как подвиг. Вот еще... совсем немного... да! Воздух горячей, шершавой волной пробился в горло, и Гермиона закашлялась и на мгновение зажмурилась. Она почти не ощущала тела, только билась жилка на виске и – странно далеко – болело в левом боку. Под пальцами скрипел песок, а над головой плыло, покачиваясь, небо. Теперь оно выгнулось темно-синей опрокинутой чашей, и, как полоска рассыпанной муки, его пересекал Млечный путь.

Здесь было спокойно. На разные голоса пели цикады, сильно, до дурноты, пахло высохшей на солнце полынью и чем-то еще, соленым и горячим. Двигаться не хотелось. Хотелось тихо лежать, глядеть на небо и слушать песни цикад. Кое-где сквозь темноту проступили очертания высоких каменных крестов. Кладбище. Вот, оказывается, куда ее занесло. Гермиона втянула носом воздух, сколько могла, так что закружилась голова и мир поплыл куда-то вправо. Она приоткрыла рот и приподняла верхнюю губу, чтобы почувствовать вкус. Так он учил ее: если обоняние подведет, то язык — нет. Тишина обманчива, а звуки — тем более. Если она здесь не одна, об этом лучше узнать скорее.

Запахи хлынули на нее, оглушая и ослепляя, как ледяной водой окатили в жаркий полдень. Сначала она растерялась — ведь недавно научилась распознавать их. Это странно — совсем не чувствовать собственное тело и понимать, что вокруг, по запаху. Самыми опасными были кислый, мертвый запах железа и сырный, терпкий — человека. Когда они вместе... Сердце бешено заколотилось, даже раньше, чем Гермиона сумела осознать почему.

Как по команде, стихли цикады, и навалилась одуряющая тишина. Страх поднялся откуда-то из глубины живота, во рту стало горько. Гермиона попыталась подняться и едва сдержала крик. Все тело словно обожгло, от спины и левого бока волнами покатилась боль, даже пошевелить ногами не получилось. Дыхание сбилось, боль рвала тело в куски, как взбесившийся зверь. Но ждать было нельзя. Пересиливая себя, Гермиона поднесла ладонь к лицу. Что-то темное и густое покрывало пальцы. “Мой запах”, — подумала Гермиона и бессильно уронила руку. Кровь. А еще позвоночник, ребра… Нужно лечить, пока не поздно. Нужно защищаться. Она пошарила рядом с собой вслепую, провела рукой вдоль тела и замерла. Палочки не было. Нет и не будет. Она лежала здесь, абсолютно голая, на незнакомом кладбище, и слушала, как тихо похрустывает сухая трава в такт чужим шагам. Они приближались.

***

Когда Гермиона вынырнула из бездонной, засасывающей дурноты, вокруг сияла белизна. Ненатуральная, неживая. Свет в конце туннеля? Умерла? Мир постепенно обретал очертания: белый потолок плыл где-то очень высоко, белые стены вокруг, или это просто облака и солнечный свет? Для волшебников смерть – еще не конец, где-то есть другой мир. Гермиона попыталась поднять руку – тело скрутило, нахлынула тошнота.

Нет, не то. Там – не больно. Не должно быть больно.

— Тише, тише, — отозвался на ее движение незнакомый голос. 

Мелькнуло расплывчатое лицо, для разнообразия не белое. Она различила улыбку и глаза. Что-то неприятное во взгляде, не поймешь сразу что.

— Очнулась! Лежи, девочка, не надо двигаться. Ты в Мунго, все в порядке.

Гермиона закрыла глаза. В Мунго, вот как. Темно-красными контурами на черном фоне мелькали воспоминания: большой мохнатый зверь, тяжелое дыхание, руки, отчаянно вцепившиеся в густую шерсть на холке. Бег, долгий, изнуряющий бег по темному пустому пространству. Вверх-вниз. “Сириус, — решила Гермиона и почему-то все застыло у нее в груди. — Он меня вытащил”.

«Что со мной?» — хотела спросить она, но изо рта вырвалось только карканье. Эта попытка отняла последние силы, ее снова затянуло в черную воронку беспамятства.

— Очнулась! — на этот раз знакомый голос, звонкий, сильный, уверенный, ворвался в полусон, разогнал липкую муть под веками, заставил открыть глаза. Джинни. Одна?

— Рон? — позвала Гермиона и закашлялась. Все вокруг пахло, и как она в прошлый раз не заметила? Отчетливо доносился аромат зелий, а еще жасмин и запах горячего человеческого тела. Почему так сильно?

— Ты одна? Где Рон? – говорить стало легче, пусть голос и походил на хриплое карканье.

Гермиона немного подвинула голову на подушке и увидела: белым-бело, и на фоне белизны — Джинни. Она казалась необыкновенной медноволосой красавицей с сияющей, гладкой кожей. Наверное, потому, что палата была залита этим ярким светом. Запах жасмина усилился, потянуло свежей древесной стружкой… Улыбка Джинни погасла. Она виновато отвела взгляд.

— Рон... Ты здесь уже неделю. Он приходил сначала. Ты не обижайся. Хотя... Он придурок! — воскликнула Джинни и вскочила. — Нет! Обижайся. Злись. Ненавидь его! Он заслужил. Он струсил. И отправил меня!

Гермиону сводили с ума все эти звуки, запахи, цвета. Мир был фальшивым, как раскрашенная аляповатая открытка — слишком много всего, слишком ярко и очень бессмысленно. Рон... Как? Что? Почему?

— Струсил. Зассал. Сначала бекал, мекал, как Аберфортов козлик, — Джинни скорчила рожицу, передразнивая брата, и затянула голосом Рона, — Я потом... Я не могу... Не сейчас, завтра... 

Получилось забавно, и Гермиона непроизвольно улыбнулась в ответ. Но Джинни не смеялась.

— А когда я ему напомнила про Люпина и Тонкс, про Билла, — злым, металлическим голосом продолжала Джинни, — Рон сказал, что ему детей не рожать. И это мой брат! А мама сказала... Не нужно тебе этого знать. Но я на твоей стороне, Гермиона. Я тебя не оставлю! Пусть говорят что хотят.

Джинни вдруг замолчала, а Гермионе снова стало страшно. Ей показалось, что подруга смотрит на нее, как на мертвую — уже мертвую — или смертельно больную. На тумбочке возле койки не было ни открыток, ни цветов. Даже фруктов не было. Гермиона собралась с силами, приподнялась и села, опираясь на подушку. Зажмурилась сразу же, чтобы не упасть — так сильно замутило.

— Что со мной не так? — спросила Гермиона, выделяя паузой каждое слово. И открыла глаза.

— Не помнишь? Тебя укусил оборотень, — так же твердо ответила Джинни, глядя Гермионе прямо в глаза. — Настоящий, в полнолуние. Как же ты так подставилась? Ой... Только не волнуйся, не...

Черная воронка затянула ее, отбросив в сторону Джинни. И снова на обратной стороне век — красными штрихами по черному — отпечатался лохматый зверь. Он бежал и бежал, неутомимо, большими прыжками, тяжело дыша на бегу. Он мчался вперед и вперед, только теперь Гермиона понимала, что никакой это не Сириус.

Это бежала она сама.

***

— Не хотел это говорить, но ты сама виновата, Гермиона, — Кингсли Шеклболт смотрел на нее сочувственно. Это омерзительное выражение лица — сочувствие пополам с жалостью и даже брезгливостью — Гермиона уже привыкла видеть на лицах людей. Как же все изменилось за пару недель!

— Они звери, а не люди. Продолжала бы защищать своих эльфов — ничего бы с тобой не случилось. Элементарная осторожность, здравый смысл. А теперь...

Шеклболт неловко развел руками, слишком суетливо, неприятно напомнив ей Фаджа. Тот тоже пытался заткнуть свою совесть. А теперь вот и Кингсли, настоящий, надежный, свой. Неужели должность так меняет людей? Гермиона уже знала, что он скажет. Вот сейчас встанет, начнет расхаживать по кабинету, заложив руки за спину, будет хмуриться. Потом... потом он уволит ее. По благопристойной причине, конечно.

Шеклболт встал.

— Вот что, Гермиона, — он заложил руки за спину, прошел к камину и круто развернулся на каблуках. — С тех пор, как это случилось с Гарри... Вы с Роном настоящие герои, смогли довести его дело до конца, уничтожить хоркруксы. Ничего не будет забыто. Но мнение людей... Я на своем посту вынужден принимать решения, которые нужны большинству. Ты понимаешь...

Гермиона медленно кивнула, не сводя с Кингсли глаз. А потом резко мотнула головой. Накатила ярость, отозвалась привкусом крови во рту.

— Нет, не понимаю! — выкрикнула она. — Чем я хуже других? Люпин говорил...

Она осеклась. Потому что лицо Шеклболта странно изменилось, превратившись в маску натуральной, первоклассной, несомненной ненависти чистейшей пробы. Всего на какую-то долю секунды — но и этого хватило, чтобы Гермиона смолкла и задохнулась.

— Послушай меня, — с трудом выплевывая слова, начал Кингсли. Его пальцы побелели — с такой силой он сжал кулаки. — Ты помнишь, что случилось, когда вы приняли Люпина в свою команду? Когда Пожиратели вычислили и убили Тонкс, пока он путешествовал с вами? А потом Люпин сорвался и бросился на Фенрира, когда охотники поймали вас. Рон говорил мне, что Гарри был против. Против Люпина. Но ты настояла. Настояла, потому что он взрослый и опытный. Помнишь?

Гермиона молчала. Она понимала, к чему ведет Шеклболт. Все его аргументы просчитывались на раз-два. Надо было думать, быстро думать, придумывать ответ, настоящий, разгромный. Только вот любые ее контраргументы бессильны, она сама себя опровергла. Она и ее маленькая пушистая проблема.

— Так вот, Гермиона, смерть Гарри на совести Люпина, и я не хочу больше слышать о нем... — продолжал Кингсли, набирая темп. Он уже отбивал каблуком ритм в такт своим словам. Из-за этого его речь казалась нервной исповедью, а вовсе не монологом уверенного в себе лидера. Гермионе внезапно стало жаль Шеклболта.

— Ты слушаешь меня? — Кингсли повысил голос. Гермиона вздрогнула и сосредоточилась.

— Оборотней сейчас ненавидят больше, чем Волдеморта. Он в прошлом, а оборотни — нет. Оборотень убил Надежду магического мира, — Кингсли сделал паузу, выжидающе глядя на Гермиону, и продолжил: — оборотни опасны. А значит логично и правильно, что их передвижения ограничены. Ты сама отлично знаешь, что такое сорвавшийся с катушек оборотень. Прости, я не хотел тебя задеть. И я, и ты должны беспокоиться о безопасности окружающих. Мы не можем знать, принимают ли оборотни волчье зелье, если они живут без надзора. Раньше это было только рекомендацией, а из-за твоего случая стало законом.

А, вот, значит, как он избавится от нее. Закон.

— Потому, Гермиона, ты должна уйти из министерства, пусть я об этом и сожалею, — закончил Шеклболт бесстрастно.

Гермиона молчала.

Он потер лицо и добавил, глядя куда-то в сторону:

— Перед законом все равны, даже герои и спасители. Но мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Переведем тебя в другое место. Толковые работники нужны и в сейф-деревнях. И административные кадры...

Гермиона встала.

— Перед законом все равны, — тихо сказала она, глядя на Шеклболта исподлобья. — Никого нельзя ограничивать в правах, даже ради общего блага. Никого из людей. Ты повторяешь путь Пожирателей, только место магглорожденных заняли оборотни. Предлагаешь мне подумать, понять, но совершенно не пытаешься понять меня сам.

Кингсли теперь смотрел на нее, нет, сквозь нее, будто Гермиона была насекомым или домашним эльфом. Захотелось заорать и швырнуть в него чем-нибудь... Но разве это поможет? Человек, который казался самым разумным в косном и замшелом магическом сообществе, на деле был ничем не лучше других. Под маской проступало настоящее лицо. Под маской! Страшное наваждение, кровь стынет.

Уходя, Гермиона осторожно прикрыла за собой дверь. Люди в коридоре обходили ее по длинной дуге. Но это уже не пугало, от них она ничего и не ждала. Она уже все решила.

Нужно бороться. Всегда нужно бороться, опустить руки — это смерть.

***

— Зачем ты пришла? — Люпин не обернулся, так и продолжал сидеть спиной к Гермионе, протянув руки к маленькому бездымному костру. Не прятался. Не убегал. Как будто знал, что это она. Хотя почему “как будто”?

Ночью в лесу было так сыро и холодно, что не спасала ни теплая шерстяная мантия, ни домашний вязаный свитер под ней. Одна из немногих по-настоящему ценных для Гермионы вещей. Маму, связавшую свитер, уже не вернуть. Они счастливы с папой в Австралии, и зачем разрушать им жизнь? Оборотень теперь опаснее Волдеморта, да? 

— Как ты меня нашла? — Люпин наконец повернул голову, взглянул на Гермиону искоса. Оборванный и грязный, как всегда, он казался совсем изнуренным. Впалые щеки, серая щетина, болезненный цвет лица.

— Я догадалась, что ты в Диновом лесу. А дальше стала искать по запаху, — зачем-то шепотом ответила Гермиона. — Мне больше некуда идти. 

Он коротко засмеялся — скорее, кашлянул, скривив рот в странной пародии на улыбку. Пахло дымом, кровью и старыми носками. Гермиона поморщилась, но подошла ближе.

— Тебе нужно вернуться в сейф-деревню, Гермиона, — Люпин повернулся к ней и внимательно вгляделся в ее лицо. — Нельзя тебе здесь расхаживать. Один раз я... уже подвел вас. Второго не будет. Поймают тебя, отберут палочку и запрут в Азкабане. Ты же умная девочка, пожалуйста, послушай меня, уходи.

Гермиона села с ним рядом. Бревно было влажным от росы, но от костра веяло теплом. Хотелось закрыть глаза и расслабиться.

— Уходи, прошу тебя, — повторил Люпин.

Дрова в костерке потрескивали, где-то вдалеке надрывно и самозабвенно щебетала какая-то ночная птичка. Тишь да гладь.

— Я и так очень виноват, — начал Люпин. А потом его будто прорвало, он говорил и говорил, странным хриплым полушепотом, не замолкая. — Тонкс и ребенок... Гарри... никогда себе не прощу! Пожиратели как с цепи сорвались! Проклятая бойня! Братья Криви, Луна, близнецы, Артур, Хагрид, Андромеда, даже Флетчер, все они были бы живы, если бы выжил Гарри! Смерть, смерть, смерть повсюду... Фред, Джордж, Луна, Колин...

Он шептал уже еле слышно, словно в бреду. Имена, как песчинки в песочных часах, стекали вниз, собирались у его ног. “Неудивительно, что он так себя запустил, — подумала Гермиона, — видно, постоянно горюет и жалуется вместо того, чтобы умываться”. 

Ей вдруг стало противно до тошноты, до гадкого вкуса во рту. Пока он здесь ноет, другие люди страдают по-настоящему, им нужна настоящая помощь. Гермиона вскочила и, не помня себя, схватила Люпина за грудки, встряхнула изо всех сил. Он оказался до странности легким, мотнулся в руках, как тряпичная кукла.

— Прекрати ныть, слышишь, ты! Прекрати! — от злости у нее перехватило горло, и она шипела и хрипела. Она трясла Люпина, пока тот не опомнился и не отшвырнул ее в полную силу.

Гермиона отлетела назад. Люпин, оскалившись, пригнулся и выхватил палочку.

— Убирайся! — выкрикнул он.

— Нет! — заорала Гермиона. — Ты мне нужен! Ты мне задолжал! Ты нужен всем нам! Мы должны бороться! Нельзя все оставлять как есть! Теперь они как Пожиратели! Нет, хуже! Они верят в то, что делают добро, закрывают на все глаза! Нельзя... Нельзя позволить им...

Гермиона вдруг вспомнила, какими глазами глядела на нее Молли. Не пустила в Нору, вышла во двор, похудевшая, осунувшаяся. Соврала, что Рон не в себе и болен от горя. Держалась на расстоянии, будто ликантропия передается воздушно-капельным путем. Все твердила о проклятии, о том, что не стоит искушать судьбу, о материнском долге. Даже Молли... Билл хотел помочь, но сдался перед истерикой Флер. А Лаванда Браун даже дверь Гермионе не открыла. Если бы Гарри остался жив! Он бы ни за что не бросил ее. А Артур, разве позволил бы он так с ней обращаться? А Фред с Джорджем? Или Сириус? Они приняли бы ее любой, хоть оборотнем, хоть вампиром! Она верила в это. Хотела верить. Но они все умерли. Никого не осталось.

Гермиона осела на землю, выронила палочку и закрыла лицо руками. Слезы катились градом, как летний ливень, текли сквозь пальцы. Когда она услышала шелест, почувствовала прикосновение, то не стала отстраняться. Люпин опустился на колени рядом с ней. Не обнимал, не жалел — просто положил руку на ее плечо, но от его ладони сквозь мантию и свитер струилось тепло. Гермиона болезненно всхлипнула и сама прижалась к нему.

— И еще я боюсь, — она уже не могла остановиться, продолжала всхлипывать, прижимаясь теснее. — Скоро полнолуние, а я не успела сварить волчье зелье. Это... очень больно — оборачиваться?

— Мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем, — сказал Люпин обреченным и таким сдавленным голосом, словно слова вырывали из него под пыткой. — Ты права. Нельзя закрывать на все глаза. Мы будем бороться. И... не буду врать, да, это больно. Но я постараюсь помочь.

Он наконец обнял ее в ответ и прижал к себе. Гермиона чувствовала, как дрожат его пальцы. “Боится, — поняла она, — даже сильнее, чем я. Что я наделала?”. Осторожно, потихоньку, она стала покачиваться, словно баюкая невидимого ребенка, чувствуя, как тело Люпина следует за ней. Сознание ее спуталось, Гермиона уже не понимала, кто кого утешает, сквозь дремоту до нее доносились запахи и звуки леса. Лес был громадой, до краев наполненной жизнью. В чужих объятиях было тепло и безопасно.

Поэтому сперва ей показалось, что это теплый ветер коснулся кожи. Просто когда он поцеловал ее, уже начинало светать.

***  
Под их шагами хрустела сухая трава. Неприятный, мертвый звук. Именно с таким хрустом ломаются кости в кошмарах. Звук шагов человеческое ухо не уловило бы — слишком далеко, но для Гермионы это был гулкий топот. Цикады молчали. Над горизонтом поднималась овальная предательница — луна. День после полнолуния очень удобен для охоты на оборотня. Гермиона лежала на спине, затаив дыхание. Может, не заметят?

— А она точно на нас не кинется? — голос раздался, казалось, совсем рядом. Гермиона вздрогнула. Но нет, просто во влажном ночном воздухе звуки разносились дальше, чем обычно.

— Не, чувак, оборотни после полной луны слабые, как котята. Или ты ЗОТС проспал? — кто-то рассмеялся грубым голосом, смех подхватили, но не очень уверенно.

— Ша! За дело! — сказал кто-то негромко и твердо, и смех сразу стих. Главный, поняла Гермиона.

Шаги ускорились. Пульс Гермионы вторил им, быстро, равномерно, отдаваясь в кончиках пальцев. Страх выходил вместе с дыханием — таким же быстрым, но сбивчивым, страх высыхал на губах, замирал вместе с болью в спине.

— Шеф, — сказал кто-то с опаской. — А она точно... ну... она же Того-кого победила... может...

— Грейнджер больше нет. В ее теле зверь, — ответил уверенный голос. — Когда человека кусает оборотень, человек постепенно умирает, а в его теле поселяется монстр. Мы сделаем ей только лучше. Разве не помнишь, чему вас учили?

Хотелось крикнуть, что она жива, им соврали и она человек! Пустая затея, конечно.

— Монстр монстру рознь, шеф, — возразили справа, совсем близко. — Эта сучка разве не подружка их вожака?

— Сказок наслушался?

“Страшная сказка, — подумала Гермиона, — такого не может быть, это не должно случиться со мной, я закрою глаза, досчитаю до десяти, и все изменится”. Сердце ее колотилось так сильно, казалось, этот стук слышен даже охотникам.

Охотникам, которые придут и вскроют ее топорами, чтобы достать Красную Шапочку. Гермиона досчитала уже до пяти. Звуки приближались. Спасения не было.

Нет, Красная Шапочка и Волк — единое целое, и оба умрут. Хирургия здесь неуместна.

Семь, восемь. Она вспомнила объяснения Ремуса. Грейбэк умел перекидываться по своему желанию, потому что больше не был человеком. Именно так Ремус говорил ей: перестать быть человеком, убить в себе человека. Какая ирония.

Можно попробовать.

Девять, десять. Или никогда не победить, никогда не увидеть Ремуса. Никого не увидеть больше, кроме собственных убийц.  
Избыток кислорода смертелен не меньше, чем недостаток. Когда-то очень давно Гермиона была дочерью врачей. Она начала вдыхать глубоко и быстро, до боли, так быстро, как только могла. В глазах потемнело.

— Если ты погибнешь зря, то все равно, за что ты боролась. Если только у тебя будет выбор, забудь министерство, забудь принципы. Ты сильная, ты сможешь, — прошептал Ремус в темноте. Он стер пальцем грязь со щеки Гермионы, коснулся ее нижней губы, скользнул в рот и обвел клыки, словно пробуя их остроту.

“Это выбор?” — собиралась спросить она. Но тогда просто сомкнула губы вокруг его пальца. 

— Забудь все глупости, что слышала от меня прежде. Просто выживи и вернись ко мне.

Если Гермиона умрет, то кто останется? Кто вернется?

Раз. Гермиона начала новый отсчет. Внутри что-то выло и билось от страха, от невыносимого ужаса.

— Может, мы ее того? — спросил кто-то и заржал. Осекся.

Два. Легкие Гермионы горели от боли. Дышать. Еще глубже. Еще быстрее. Пока не помутится сознание. В голове вспыхивали и гасли цветные пятна. 

— Ты извращенец, Макферсон, — презрительно бросил главный. — Ты трахнешь волчицу? Наше дело — избавиться от нее.

Три. Руки и ноги онемели. В сердце вогнали иглу. Дышать. Быстрее, глубже. Все тело выгнулось, каменея, словно внутри Гермионы натянулась до предела тугая пружина. 

Шаги хрустели все ближе. Хруст и дыхание, дыхание и хруст. 

Дыхание остановилось.

Четыре. С оглушительным звоном пружина лопнула. Пламя взорвалось в середине груди, огненная волна покатилась к голове, сметая все на своем пути, и дальше — наружу. Все стихло.

— Да вот же она! 

Черный зверь, красными штрихами по тьме, начал свой бег. Вперед, навстречу звукам и запахам. Хрустнула трава. Зверь прыгнул.

“Пять. Я иду искать. Кто не спрятался, я не виновата”.


End file.
